Super Bowser 64
The episode starts with the remaining seven campers ( save for Bowser and Kamek) talking about how mean they were to Luigi, pretending he didn't exist until Daisy caused his elimination In the last episode. Mimi and Peach argue for a while about this, with the latter trying to win the next challenge so she can vote out the former. In the confessional, Mimi revealed she posed as Peach and marshmallow King to trick Bowser into thinking he and Peach are back together again and convincing Petey to vote out Peach. Knowing how hot-tempered Bowser acts, the campers will probably vote him off instead of Mimi. Jimmy decides to provide the campers with tater tots to prevent them from dying of starvation. The tater tots were actually Toad's tater tots that he was saving for his dinner later today. As a result, Toad would force the campers buy him more tater tots. Kamek comes into the mess hall warning everybody that Bowser has finally let loose. They come outside to find a damaged island and an enraged Bowser. Bowser is getting tired of people taking advantage of him, and people tricking and pranking him. In a fit of rage, he knocks out Toad and captures Peach with the help of the koopalings. As the koopaling kidnap Peach, Lemmy Koopa isn't very fond of it, and Roy Koopa scares him by asking if his fist asked him a question. Bowser and the koopalings fly off to the top the mountain as Peach yells out ''NOOOOOOOOO"! Jimmy acts as the host of the challenge since both Toad and Bobei are presumably dead. The challenge is to rescue Peach from Bowser, which is exactly similar to the plot of most games in the Mario series. Mimi has an ample oppurtunity to vote out either Peach or Bowser since neither of them can win invincibility, let alone participate in the challenge. The challenge begins and problems arise when Petey allegedly shrinks Kamek with a Mini Mushroom after the former bumps into the latter. We cut to Bowser and Peach at the top of the cliff. Peach wonders why Bowser is mad, and he responds by saying Peach is messing with his brain. Peach retaliates by saying Bowser is messing with her brain. Bowser recalls Peach crying and ignoring him after Mimi (posed as Bowser) broke up with her. Peach says she never did that, and that Bowser was the one who approaced her a few nights ago and admitted he was just secretly leading Peach on for her vote and he never actually liked her. Bowser pleads innocent to this accusation. Larry Koopa lets his dad know that the other five campers are making there way to the mountain. Bowser yells at Larry to leave him alone and to do something about it instead of just standing there idiotically. Meanwhile, MimI and Boo are neck and neck with Kamek following behind. Larrry is blocking the path to the mountain and tries to offer some souless shoes to Mimi, but Mimi accepts the offer as she transforms into a dragon, petrifying Larry and scaring him away. Boo possess Mimi's body and causes her to lose her balance and ultimately dump her into the creek below the mountain. It's at this point the girls got into a heated disagreement. Back to the unlikely couple, they come to the conclusion that Kamek cast a wicked hex on them to make them ignore each other. They set aside there differences and agree to vote Kamek off tomorrow. Morton Koopa Jr appears to warn Bowser about the other campers. Morton rambles on for a while until Bowser punches him away. Wendy O. Koopa and Iggy Koopa shame him by saying what he did to Morton wasn't very nice. Bowser scolds them all to get in the car. Mimi is about to give up when a drug dealer wearing a suit offers her with a mushroom at a price. Mimi doesn't have the money to spend and instead shoots the drug dealer who was actually Fawful. Meanwhile, Yoshi got tired of walking and fainted as Petey attempts to revive him with a medical treatment. Mimi climbed all the way to the top of mountain with the mushroom only for it to swept away by Bowser who apparently hates mushrooms. Boo makes it to the mountain first knocking over the clown car containing the koopalings ( save for Ludwig Von Koopa) and knocks Bowser off the mountain, crushing Mimi in the process. Its here that Bowser and Peach find out that is was Mimi who caused there breakup. Peach takes a stand, and gets Yoshi, Boo, and Petey to vote off Bowser. Peach confesses to this until Toad comes back fresh and alive again.